


Get down on my knees for Lou.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Reality, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Harry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the One Direction concert in Cape Town, there's a girl holding up a poster that says: "I'll get down on my knees for Lou."</p><p>Harry's not very happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get down on my knees for Lou.

"One girl held up a poster that says: I'll get down on my knees for, Lou." Louis says and Niall barks out a laugh. They're all sitting in the back of the van, Harry and Louis at the one end and Niall and Liam at the other. Louis looks at Harry and can see him frowning a bit as he stares out the window. He smirks. 

"I winked at her. Just showed her a thumbs up and mouthed: later." 

"Louis! You can't do that. Some fans would take you really seriously." Liam says and Louis looks at Harry again. 

His hands are clasped together on his lap and he's playing with his rings, especially the promise ring matching Louis'. Louis loves to rile him up like this, because Harry's too polite to be rude or to make a comment where Louis would've stopped the vehicle by now and have a very manly tantrum and would've ignored Harry after that for about a week. 

Louis tests his boundaries and puts his hand on Harry's thigh, Harry instantly movig his leg away. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Louis asks. "It was a good show, wasn't it? The fans were really interactive tonight, trying to get attention." He says. 

Harry turns his head and gives Louis a cold look. "Then why don't you go give them attention?" Harry can't sound mean. He's just too friendly and he looked so fucking sexy dancing up on stage in Cape Town.

"Don't be rude, Haz." 

Harry just rolls his eyes and when they stop in front of the hotel he gets out and slams the door shut before Louis can get out after him. 

Louis gets out and calmly walks to their room, opening the door and walking inside to find Harry in the bathroom, turning on the shower. He waits for Harry to get in before he takes off his own clothes and gets in after him. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind and places a kiss on his shoulder. "I'll get down on my knees for you." He sings and Harry gets out of his arms. 

"It's not even funny, Louis. It's annoying." 

Louis turns Harry around and gets down on his own knees, kissing Harry's hips and the fern tattoos there, biting down on his thighs and Harry lets out a groan, running a hand through Louis' hair. "Get on with it then." Harry says. Louis smiles up at him, before licking a stripe up his cock and taking the tip into his mouth. He kitten licks the tip before taking Harry into his mouth as far as he can. He starts bobbing his head up and down flattening his tongue to lick at the underside. 

"Fuck, Lou. Just like that." 

"I'll only get down on my knees for you, baby." Louis says before closing his eyes and taking Harry in deeper until he can feel Harry at the back of his throat and Harry lets out a low moan, grabbing Louis' head and keeping him there. He starts thrusting into Louis' mouth and Louis can feel his eyes burn, and this is totally going to wreck his voice, but as long as those girls realise that he really only wants to get on his own knees for Harry then that's okay. 

"Fuck, Louis. I'm gonna come." Louis releases Harry with a pop and starts sucking on the head again, dipping his tongue into the slip and with that Harry cums all over Louis' face, the water washing it off instantly and then Harry drops to his own knees and kisses Louis, opening up Louis mouth with his tongue. "Fuck, you're so good at that. I love you."

Louis laughs. "You love my mouth, you giant." 

Louis stands up and Harry instantly turns him around and slams him up against the wall, still standing on his own knees and runs his hands over Louis bum. 

"Also love your arse, though." He looks up at Louis and smirks. "You'll only let me get on my knees for you, right Lou?" Harry asks and Louis knows what's coming next so he rests his forehead against the cold tiles and spreads his arse cheeks with his hands. 

"If you can earn it, yeah." And with that Harry starts licking at Louis rim, over and over again and Louis' eyes roll back into his head. He wants to tell Harry how good it feels but he only gets out little whimpers but he can feel Harry smirk against his hole.

"Feels good." He finally breathes out and that motivates Harry even more. He starts to run his hands up and down Louis' thighs and starts pressing his tongue into Louis hole, fucking him. He presses a finger in alongside his tongue and starts fucking Louis fast. 

"Another one." Louis demands and Harry happily obliges, adding a second finger and scissoring Louis open, licking around his fingers and between his fingers, opening him up. 

 

"I want you to fuck me. Right here, against the shower wall." Louis breathes and he whines a little when Harry takes his fingers and tongue away but Harry stands up and spins Louis around. He picks Louis up and Louis wraps his legs around Harry's hips, moaning loudly when he feels Harry's cock between his cheeks. 

Harry kisses him from his jaw into his neck and sucks a bruise there, licking and kissing over it when he's done. 

"Mine." He whispers to Louis and Louis smirks, kissing Harry's nose. 

"Show me then." He says. Harry starts pushing in and they both moan when he bottoms out and Louis presses his face into Harry's neck, placing kisses there as Harry starts thrusting in and out and picking up speed with every thrust. Louis lets out a little "ah" with every thrust. When Harry hits that spot though Louis lets out a dirty moan, almost a scream and he throws his head back against the tiles.

 

"Fuck, Harry. That feels- fuck." 

"Yeah? So I earned it then?" And Louis' amazed at how fucking innocent Harry can sound when his cock is in Louis' fucking arse. 

Louis breathes out a laugh. "Yes, Harry. Fuck, yeah, you earned it. You're the only one- Oh, shit. Only one that can get on your knees for me." Harry fucks him harder and faster and then wraps a hand around Louis' cock, jerking him off fast with every thrust. 

"I'm so close." Louis says into Harry's ear and Harry just nods, letting out a whimper. After three more thrusts Louis feels Harry fill him up and at that feeling he cums too, the water rinsing off the cum as it lands on their tummies and in Harry's hand. He fucks himself down on Harry's cock while they get through their orgasms and Harry breathes his name over an over. 

"Fuck, Haz. You're amazing." 

Harry smiles and pulls out of Louis, gently setting him down and kissing him. Louis takes over and pulls Harry closer with a hand in his curls. He kisses Harry sweetly, licking into his mouth until Harry's pliant and tired and then Louis washes his hair for him, kissing him in his neck and along his shoulders. When they get out of the shower Louis dries them both off with a towel and walks to their shared bed, laying Harry down and then resting his head on Harry's chest. His heart is still beating fast, but his eyes are closed and he's running a lazy hand through Louis' damp hair. Louis places a kiss on his chest. 

"I love you, my baby." Louis whispers and Harry opens his eyes to look at Louis. 

"I love you, too, Lou. So much." 

******


End file.
